Horizon
by Queen Happo
Summary: AU. Soccer captain Kuukaku takes her honour student girlfriend Harribel out to celebrate their six month anniversary. Language. Yuri.


**Horizon**

One thing that my girlfriend is not is agile and graceful. Her combat boots makes too much noise, as do her panting which tells me she probably ran here.

Another thing that makes her attempt to catch me off guard futile is that we're in a library, where even the slightest noise will make you aware of it.

I find out she actually does not want to surprise me today, as she throws her arms around me and purrs into my ear "Guess who?"

"Kuukaku..." I say to her as I lean back.

"Do you know what day it is?" I am more surprised that she remembers it, but nod slightly.

"Six month anniversary." It has been six months since Kuukaku Shiba, the captain of the soccer team and gossiped about gang member, asked me out, Tia Harribel, a straight A honour student. I don't even think she knew I was lesbian, but she took me to a festival which shot fireworks. It turned out the reason she always smelled of smoke was because of the fireworks she made. I love this smell.

"I thought we should celebrate", she mumbles into my hair which she presses her lips to. Her lips always seem to be bruised, and I know it's because she sadly always gets into fights. I help her out whenever I can, but she wanders of so much alone. Therefore, I mostly just wait for her in the library. When she's free, she'll come see me, like now.

I sigh without sarcasm at this, and smile slightly. "With fireworks?" I can feel her smirk in my hair, and she leans down and places a kiss on my forehead.

"With fireworks."

-

Kuukaku's truck is full of stuff, mostly explosive ones. Because of this, I never bring so much as a match into the red car. She has drawn the Kanji for _sky_ on the motorhead, the same one as she has tattooed on her left arm. I find it very poetic, unlike her other tattoo...

On her hip, right after we got together, Kuukaku decided to get my name in shape of a shark inked to her body forever. We're 18, and there's a big chance we'll be a couple for a while, but I find such a gesture rash. But that's probably what I love about Kuukaku.

"So where are we going?" I ask when she drives me away into a forest. She smiles wildly, showing all of her sharp teeth and where one is missing next to her left front teeth. It's from a weak ago when she got kicked there during a soccer game, which they won.

"To a cliff." Normally, I am the one who keeps things short when we're conversing, but she seems really secretive about this. I decide to let her have it her own way, I probably won't regret it.

The cliff she mentioned is beautiful, with a great view over the ocean. The stark horizon when it divides the heaven from the ocean is striking, She knows about my love of the sea, hence the shark tattoo. Since I was ordered to I unpack the picnic I took with me upon our picnic blanket and settle down. The sun is slowly setting, and we watch it while eating my sandwiches. When she's done, Kuukaku rests her head in my lap and I stroke her beautiful raven locks. They're always so wild and unkempt, like who they belong to.

"Do you know why I chose this place?" she asks as she closes her eyes and leans into my touch. A month ago, we wouldn't have been able to be still like this and just enjoy the closeness. A month ago we would've made love about this point; we were usually very horny. Now we could control ourselves, something I did not know whether I preferred or not.

"No", I say to let her answer her own question, as I know she wants to. Putting some effort in it I'll probably be able to figure it out, but for now I just let her have it her way. Like always.

"Because... It's where the sky meets the sea." I look up at the beautiful horizon and smile. Rewarding her for being unusually poetic I move my head downwards and kiss her rough lips. She devours mine and puts her one arm around my head to get more out of it. Drinking me, I am forced to break free for a few seconds for air, before my girlfriend covers my mouth with her lips again and kisses me more fiercely.

She moans and tries to sit up more to be able to press me even closer, so I help her and I do the same. My left hand is buried in her hair while my right is travelling down her spine to rest on the hip marked with my name. She notices it and even when we both have our eyes closed I know her well enough to _know _she's smirking.

Now she's trying to pin me down, but she is having trouble due to the fact she lacks her right arm. Once again I chose to let her decide; she's very bossy and gets cranky when someone else takes charge, so I lay down on my back for her to ravish.

"Tia", she mewls and kisses my neck, as usual trying to leave any kind of hickie on my dark skin, in vain like every other time. But it doesn't matter; it feels amazing when she sucks hard on that vein and I moan slightly. I am usually a quiet person, but with her I can't help myself.

Kuukaku then sits to straddle me to be able to use her arm. She locks my lips in hers as her callused hand travels under my loose white top, above my navel and to my breasts. I have an easy bra to open because of her handicap, and I can tell she's pleased when she is quickly able to feel me up.

This is when I feel it's a bit unfair, so I rip of her red and somewhat slutty top. With my arms on her back I press her down on me to be able to kiss those beautiful breasts and hopefully leave a hickie for people to be jealous about. My girlfriend moans loudly and squeezes my left breast in response.

"Tia", she moans again and forces our lips together, our tongues and saliva mixing. I think that not much has changed after all, when she rests her head against my breasts to use her arm for different things, such as trying to rid me of my pants. I think that not much has changed since last month, after all.

"Kuukaku", I manage to pant. "I'll do it." She looks into my eyes with a flushed face and nods, but frown when she seems to realize something.

"God fucking damn it!" she yells, making a few birds from nearby trees fly away. "I forgot I'm in my period. Ugh!" She gets off me and puts on her top again, and since it's dark now and a few stars shine I am unable to see the would-be hickie.

I also sit up and drag her into an embrace.

"Then let's just enjoy this nice setting." With the sun down the ocean is also dark and it's impossible to tell were the ocean stops and the sky starts. Much like us.

"That's right, I almost forgot!" says Kuukaku and runs to the truck. She pulls out some of her new fireworks with a goofy looking smirk and brings them to us.

The first one is green and very flashy, leaving a reflection in the ocean. The next one is stark red, and stays for a while. But the most beautiful one is the last, the blue firework which makes the biggest impact. I love it.

"Thanks for the night", I murmur to Kuukaku when she's done with show. She sits down besides me and allows me to embrace her.

"Yeah..." she replies. And as we wake again, on the same spot, the horizon is visible once more but not quite as beautiful.


End file.
